


Eggs and Mycelium

by Pinkowls55



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Hermitcraft - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i think that that is the right tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkowls55/pseuds/Pinkowls55
Summary: In this fic L’manberg wasn’t exploded so the Snowchester plot didn’t happen, and I tweaked the egg lore a bit, it started a bit before the disk confrontation before this story is taking place instead of during exile and the characters that are affected by it are different. There are more changes but those are a surprise :)Prologue: The egg belongs to a glitch that affects multiplayer servers. The glitch is stronger the bigger the server (by that i mean more players) and weaker the more lag the server has.But glitches can get out of hand…
Relationships: All are just friends
Kudos: 17





	1. Shops and News Reporters

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fanfic because the hermits + dream smp members is awesome. This is my first fanfic like ever so constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you like it!

Tommy looked over l’manberg with Tubbo and he smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. He hadn’t felt this peaceful since...since he didn’t know how long. 

First it was the Disks, then he and Wilbur started l’manberg, then there was the election and Pogtopia, after that... he winced at the thought, Exile that was probably one of the most sad and depressed he had ever been, and then the confrontation with dream when dream almost killed tubbo. He felt so helpless and when tubbo was just accepting his death, he just couldn't deal with it.

He's been trying to be happy so everyone wouldn’t think anything was wrong. But there was. A lot of things were wrong. 

“I love how l’manberg looks don’t you? With the new bakery the puffy and nikki made and the pet store that hannah made it is really looking like an actual city” tubbo said oblivious to Tommy’s thoughts “If we make some streets and build some houses it can probably actually be a city

Tommy looked at the country and he wondered if it was worth all the pain and betrayals that it caused. It had to be worth it, if it wasn’t… he didn’t know what he would do “Yes!” He answered eager to find a distraction for his thoughts “let's build it now!”

“Ok, I was thinking next week but now should be good!” Tubbo said “so i was thinking that we could build the first house in-” 

Tommy was lost in his thoughts wondering if there was a server where everything wasn’t always resolved in war, and silly pranks didn’t result in exile.  
_____________________________________________

Techno was walking to dream’s trial when he remembered the “dream is homeless” joke. It started when dream came to his house in the middle of the night and was asking about how he stood about l’manberg “Phil lives there, and i’m in retirement so I’m fine with it as long as they leave me alone” he answered “why are you here at this hour anyways? Shouldn’t you be at your house? Wait do you even have a house?” “I have a house” dream answered “it’s just really far away from here-and it has tons of redstone” ''does your house go to another school?” teckno teased “Chat, Chat listen this is the owner of the server. And he doesn't have a house!” “I do have a house Techno” “then take me to it” Techno replied 

“I’m leaving” Dream said as he rolled his eyes “and don’t follow me” 

“Ok i defffffffinatly wont follow you” Techno replied sarcastically of corse he was going to follow him chat (and him) loved to make fun of dream

“Bye Techno” Dream said 

Techno grabbed some invis potions and followed Dream. Techno watched a dream built a house with dirt and some cobblestone.

“Chat, Chat this man is more poor than tommy!” He said to the voices “And tommy doesn't even have one wither skull to his name!!” “oh no the grass is spreading! He's going to have a green roof” Techno said, faking concern. 

Techno kept making those remarks until Dream opened his enderchest and drew out redstone blocks “Breaking News Dream is using redstone as a lighting device” techno said as if he were a news reporter “‘what’s that in his hand?’ you may ask, it’s TNT the newest and best way to customise your house! Bold choice Dream is putting the TNT against the redstone and----and it explodes! Who could have thought? Now the incredible, never before seen Dream dirt technique is gone, lost to history. What's that? It’s a sign that Dream left! It says ‘I do have a house’ hmm that's wrong let me fix that” techno then crossed out the do and replaced it with don’t “ and that's the daily news report Chat be back next time!” and he laughed along with chat as he went back to his house.

Techno shook the thought and the chats saying that something was going to go very wroung away. Dream was going to prison after all. What harm could he do in there?

In hindsight he should’ve listened to the chat.

Before the confrontation  
_______________________________________________________  
“It will take days though dream” Puffy said wondering if her duckling was up to something

“Look, I am giving you Each a netherite block. The least you can do is dig out the area” “Fine but why us? Why don’t you just have George and Sapnap do it” Skeppy asked suspiciously “if you stop asking meaningless questions I’ll give you two extra ingots” Ok, ok we'll do it” Bad said “ now that I think about it it kinda feels like we should be doing this” Ant said “well let's go!” said puffy and they were off to dig a 40 by 70 block area.

Two days before present time  
_________________________________________________  
Puffy, Skeppy and ant felt a pull towards bad’s quadrant and almost in sinch they all mined towards him. What they saw was.... something concerning to say the least


	2. Meetings and Corruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the glitch that causes the egg. And we introduce the Hermits!!! (i wrote all of this while listing to Puffy's, Bad's and Foolish's streams)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hermitcraft server is at the point when scar had discovered there old base and before scar and bdubs went to the new one and Mumbo isn’t apart of hep or the resistance. Also thank you for the 63 hits, 4 kudos and the bookmark! I really didn't expect anything i have just had this idea for a while.

Chapter 2 Two weeks earlier 

Xisuma cleared off some mycelium that was growing around his shop. The mycelium kept on popping up everywhere but it had changed from the normal mycelium. It was spreading to the grass which shouldn't be possible. Mycelium should only spread on dirt and it looked a bit more purple than normal. He would have to look at the code soon. Xisuma grabbed some for testing and was about to fly to his base when he saw Impulse running away from the mycelium resistance base like it was toxic

“X, X! Thank goodness you're here!” Impulse said out of breath

“What's wrong?” X asked, wondering what was wrong. The turf war was just for fun, what could be so wrong that Impulse was so worried about it

“Ren trapped Stress and Grian and almost trapped me and Etho too” Impulse answered quickly “We need to get out of here they’re looking for us” 

“What? Why would they trap Stress and Grian? Aren't you all the same side?” Xisuma asked, not getting an answer.

“ We need to leave, call in all of Hep in your private chat not in the normal one and i will explain then” Impulse said “And make sure everyone stays away from any resistance members” 

“Ok I will send the message but you need to tell me what's going on” Xisuma said.

HEP private chat

Everyone arrived at Xisuma’s base within five minutes. 

“I thought we were supposed to avoid Resistance members?” False asked glancing at Impulse 

“Impulse is actually the one who told me to call this meeting” Xisuma answered “we have a glitch on the server, it is called the coal block glitch because that was the type of block that was spreading across the first server that was affected. Impulse will tell you what our glitch is about, and-”

“And what?” Tango asked “and who its effecting” Xisuma finished solemnly.

“So our version of the glitch is around mycelium.” Impulse said, getting interrupted by Scar

“I told you all it was bad!” Scar exclaimed .

“And” Impulse continued. “So far it is affecting Ren and maybe Stress and Grian because he trapped them near it. How the glitch works is that the block that is glitched spreads on top of or to any block near it. It also affects any players that have an attachment to the block and it can sometimes affect players who have been around the source for too long. Most people don’t know that they’ve been affected until too late but there is an easy way to test if you've been affected. You break the block that has been glitched and in our case it is mycelium. If you can’t…. well you're infected.” 

Everyone was shocked by the news “What do you do if you know that you are infected, Is there any way to stop it” False said breaking the silence “And how do you know so much?’

“The reason why I know all of this is because in the world hub I saw a server fleeing there and I did some research” Impulse answered. “And the glitch has been around for a while. Grian brought the source to the old HQ around two weeks ago. Ren had been doing some tests on it and he found out that it could change other blocks into mycelium and it spread to dirt way faster. He also noticed that it drained the color out of purple blocks and turned red and blue blocks purple. Around ten minutes before X saw me Ren called a meeting. The last couple days he had been researching the source and had been slowly getting corrupted by it and he was almost fully corrupted by it when he called the meeting. He realized what was happening to late and tried to warn us but he was fully corrupted before our eyes” 

“How did you know that he was fully corrupted?” Scar asked

“His shirt turned from red to purple and his jeans turned to a light lavender.” Impulse answered “while he was simi-corrupted he made a trap by the source and when he was fully corrupted he pushed Grian and Stress into the trap.”

“We need to go rescue them!” Keralis exclaimed “We can’t leave them there, from what I understand whatever this glitch is it’s pretty bad” Cub added 

“While we do need to rescue them we can’t go barging in without a plan, for one thing we don’t even know how many people we are facing. If it’s just Ren we can take him but if all of them are corrupted then we need a plan. We don’t even know if Etho escaped because Impulse didn’t ask him because he could have not escaped and had gotten corrupted” Xisuma said.”I do have a plan though. Here it is”

All of the Hep members and Impulse listened to X’s plan

Two days before present day on the Dream SMP  
________________________________________________

“Guys I don’t know what that thing is but it’s creeping me out” Bad said to the others.

It was about five blocks tall and was red with vines growing out of it. It had a weird energy field around it and it felt like it was making Bad’s mind all weird 

“No, It's so cute! I think I'm going to call It Eggy.” Puffy exclaimed 

“Why would it be creepy?” “I wouldn't call It cute, but It isn’t creepy at all” Skeppy said. 

“Bad, I think somthings wrong with them,” Ant said to Bad, both of them looking at Puffy and Skeppy fawning over the egg. “Don’t they see the vines growing out of it? And how Dream told us to mine out this area and we find that thing in it?” “I know, we should visit Dream in prison and ask him about it. Let's call Sam and arrange a visit with Dream.

“Why don’t you love it?” Skeppy asked 

“Me and Ant are going to go now, why don’t you just stay down here and-” Bad said looking to Ant for help “-Mine the rest of this out” Ant finished. 

Puffy and Skeppy shrugged and Skeppy said “I guess it makes more room for the egg.” 

Bad and Ant left the room and started to plan their meeting with Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how long between uploads, I am going back to in person school so i won't have as much time


	3. Update

I am so sorry for the pause! A lot of stuff happened, like school going back, snow, and well, life. I write chapters on paper before typing them up (I know it's weird, but it't just what i do) and the hermitcraft stuff got way bigger then i was expecting. So I am making a hermitcraft centered fic (still in this universe) about the source block/Egg. The Dream Smp part is getting rewritten though. I might make this new fic two parts, one for hermitcraft and one for Dsmp and hermits meeting (maybe even 3, Hermits, Dsmp and them both meeting. You can use this as a promt and I would be really excited if someone did, just tell me in the comments or mention me in the fic. You can also give me recommendations on what to include in the fic if you want but i might not do them.

Bye untill I post the new fic!

_*starts typing up the first chapter*_

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliffhangers don't you? also i am having hermits next chapter but it will still have a bit of dream smp in it


End file.
